


你的玫瑰是我摘的

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Nero/Dante - Freeform, Top!Nero, bottom!Dante, 可能会有令人不适的亲密接触, 未成年幼蛋警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 警告：真幼蛋，不是小孩身体大人脑，没什么前因后果。





	你的玫瑰是我摘的

“喏，”但丁把小腿往前伸了伸，“我就是忘记了嘛。”

 

尼禄看着他卷起的裤腿，皮肤上新鲜的斑斑伤痕，还有零散的纠成一团的鞋带，拿不准是先给他清理伤口，还是给他系好鞋带，或者打他一顿长长记性。

 

最后尼禄半蹲下来，抱了抱这个因为疼痛瘪着嘴，但仍然一副傻乐样子的小孩子，跟他说，“没事，”尼禄把他带着泥点儿的刘海拨了拨，露出明亮天真的眼睛，“我很快能给你处理好，你别担心，你也没闯什么祸，就是，”他的手指下挪，掐住小孩子苹果般光滑多汁的脸颊肉，“你能不能看着点儿你自己——哎，算了。”

 

于是尼禄蹲下来把那一团灰扑扑的鞋带解开，放弃了说教又不忘叮嘱他，“反正…反正你觉得麻烦一定要记得找大人——找我就行，别自己不当回事，明白吗？”

 

但丁笑嘻嘻地顺着他的力度伸直小腿，顺理成章地把扭伤的脚踝交给尼禄的右手，“你也算大人嘛？”他眨了眨眼睛，白色的睫毛看起来像雪花落在上面，“你看上去就像个半夜翻墙出去玩的小家伙。”

 

尼禄轻轻扭动手腕，试探着抚摸那肿起的骨骼肌理，他应该很疼，尼禄想，但是但丁确实看不出来他的感觉，他并没有那么乖乖地坐好在椅子上，抽噎着撒娇，或者趁机用伤痛换取一点冰激凌的甜蜜，甚至他老了明明就在这么干，但是这个小东西不，他看上去满不在乎自己几乎走不了路的肢体，对小孩来说过多的伤痕，他是在逞强吗，看上去又不像，他在尼禄的手指落在高高肿起的那一点时会诚实地发出嘶嘶声，尼禄发誓他绝对没有打击报复。

 

“对你来说，我就是大人，至少我完全比你这个不会系鞋带，还把自己从楼梯上扔下来的笨蛋来说可靠多了，”尼禄说着，小心地、像触碰蝴蝶翅膀一样检查其他大大小小的伤口，但丁现在的话听起来有种天真的气人，但是尼禄却觉得很平静，也许他习惯于照顾他那些大大小小，性格各异的小朋友们了，但丁看上去跟他们没有什么特殊的，一样的捣蛋，甚至更坚强，更好敷衍，但是尼禄检查的时间超过了平时，比他修理湛蓝玫瑰和绯红女皇的细碎零件还要精细，没人——在场的两人都没觉得有什么不对，但丁现在很容易受伤，尼禄想，除了我眼下谁还有精力管这个小混蛋。

 

“很疼吗，”尼禄盘腿坐在了地上，拿自己的膝盖给但丁受伤的那条腿垫着，“待会儿清洁会更疼一点，希望你不要大喊大叫吵醒睡觉的小家伙们。”

 

“不疼啊，”但丁把另一条晃来晃去的腿收回来，屈膝靠着自己的脸，“你太小心啦，我和维吉尔经常把对方从二楼扔下去，我们可以像猫一样落地，完全没有问题。”

 

尼禄把脏兮兮的鞋袜放在一边，他在想儿童用洗涤剂还有没有剩……采购话带着但丁肯定又会有额外的不应当的零嘴开销……他的手头并不宽松，但是他绝对不会把但丁一个人单独放在这儿，他……就是不能。

 

“那完全不是‘正常’小孩子们玩耍的方式，”尼禄检查着剥离了衣物掩盖的肿块，他这里没有流血，但是尼禄总觉得但丁肯定疼得要命，他就是不说，对吗，“谁也不会把自己的兄弟……玩伴从楼上丢下去，以此为乐。”

 

但丁眨了眨眼睛，歪着头问：“那什么是‘正常’的，你都和朋友玩什么？”

 

尼禄顿了顿，他……没什么朋友，妮可……不在他们讨论的年龄范围内，他更小，更小的时候在做什么，似乎他也总是在打架，他把那些示好的，窃窃私语的，挑衅的家伙们用拳头推开，用自己缄默的怒火围起自己，享受着自身孤独的保护圈，他没有办法，佛杜纳不欢迎来历不明的东西，他必须想办法保护自己。

 

但他不会把这些东西告诉但丁，在编织谎言之前，他多多少少有些明白但丁以前为什么要一直瞒着自己了，“踢球？”尼禄苦思冥想着，他看见过姬莉叶带着小朋友玩游戏，“或者一起读书、画画什么的……”

 

但丁撇撇嘴，“我不要看书，”他说，“那种东西翻一下就随便看完的东西，老是黏着维吉尔，他都不跟我玩。”

 

尼禄把棉签小心地沾上酒精，捏在手心里稍微捂热一点，“那他确实很无聊，”尼禄把他的脚踝小幅度的侧过来，“不过你也真的是太烦了，你个麻烦鬼。”

 

他迟迟不知道怎么下手，但丁的手和胳膊原本应该很坚实，能直接把他从一堆破烂废墟里抽出来随便晃两下，就像揪住小狗尾巴一样把他倒提起抖抖灰。但是现在，太小了，他的骨骼，关节，甚至伤口都看上去又小又稚气，相比起来自己的手太大，太粗糙，他更擅长处理枪械和刀的动力系统，那些无坚不摧的钢铁，细密打磨的金属，用火焰和燃油练就的他的生活，打理小孩子的生活经常是姬莉叶愿意做的事，他也很少插手，他处理死亡往往比延续生更擅长，目前来说，相反的情况，他只在维吉尔和但丁的情况中实践并且成功过。

 

尼禄有些不知所措，尽管有时候他会忿忿不平地设想……但丁扬长而去后又被他从某个血泊里背回来，他会毫不留情地嘲笑他的没用，粗暴地照顾他的伤口，告诉他自己才是那个足够可靠的人，如果他再敢小瞧他，他就一脚踢飞他的屁股。

 

基本上这倒是都被但丁实现过，尽管他从来没笑过尼禄，也没有故意整过他的伤势，实际上但丁总是把他交给姬莉叶就走了，他并不照顾尼禄，也不看看自己的一身伤，摆摆手就提着披萨盒子溜走，连酬金都是蕾蒂想起来去拿的。

 

“反正也会被她借口这借口那儿扣光，我拿了有什么区别。”他这么说的，崔西看上去很生气，又有点无奈，她也是经常被“借口”的原因之一，作为两个半生不熟的恶魔，他们在坑蒙拐骗的熟练度上远不及狡猾的女猎手。

 

他看上去那么小，容易打碎，又全然信赖着自己的样子，他傻乎乎地把自己的全部递到尼禄手里。

 

尼禄曾经梦寐以求的，想要在他们相遇的更久远之前的相遇，想要一一探寻的但丁的秘密，都被这个毫无防备心的小东西天真地捧到他面前，他从那对宝石一样闪闪发光的蓝眼睛里看出他没有掩藏的稚气，他或许很喜欢恶作剧或者特别烦人，但他只是个心智未全的幼崽，被父母兄弟过度溺爱着，他还没有被任何谎言、拒绝和孤独光顾过。他看上去那么快乐，他的笑和疼都是真实的。

 

“别这样嘛，”尼禄感到小小的手指贴在自己脸上，上面还有些湿乎乎的感触，他不确定是不是但丁把泥水糊在自己脸上了，“我真的不疼，你看上去快哭了，可靠的尼禄，真的真的真的不疼。”

 

他的言语还很匮乏，只能反复地叠加使用过的字眼向尼禄承诺着，他不疼，这点小伤没什么，他还可以承受更多。尼禄说不清楚自己的感觉，像是胸膛被塞满了又流失，他只是低下头，慢慢把瘀伤和裂口里的污渍清理掉，但丁弯下腰把自己的重量全部压在尼禄头上，他觉得轻飘飘，又沉甸甸的。

 

但丁快乐地把另一条腿甩下来踩在尼禄腿上，留下一个半个灰扑扑的鞋印，“我看见院子角落里有花儿，”他贴在尼禄耳边小声说，一边轻声嘶叫着因为酒精的刺痛而抽气，“我能拿吗？”

 

尼禄头也不抬，认真地小幅度轻轻揉动那块发热的肿起，“既然你都这么说了，”小腿上那些乱七八糟的红痕看上去像某种娇艳的折损，“肯定只剩下什么残渣了，希望你给那植物留了个全尸，如果是姬莉叶种的，我们就死定了。”

 

接着一点柔软清凉的触感从他嘴唇边的绒毛拂过，掉进他的衣领下，但丁松开脏兮兮的爪子，几片揉碎或完好的玫瑰花瓣带着汁水和植物的苦涩味道落进他眼睛里。

 

“谢啦，”但丁傻乎乎地拙劣地讨好他，“别告诉大姐姐，好不好，我真的很喜欢你。”

 

尼禄停顿了一下，没什么表情地把乱七八糟的叶子碎片扫开，即使如此那些泥点和深红发黑的液滴还是弄脏了他的上衣，他并没有生气。

 

“好。”

 

他不知道自己在回答什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 尼禄发现这个但丁完整，快乐，没有丝毫他迷恋的神秘、游刃有余和令人恼怒的若即若离，因为这个但丁还没有被打碎。  
> 尼禄想要保护他，但他就永远不会是尼禄认识并且所爱上的但丁。他也不能不保护他。


End file.
